Naruto 17 Again
by Tendolover
Summary: Naruto was once a top Ninja at the age of 17, he was to beomce the new captin of the Anbu, but something happen. Now Naruto is 37 years old. And his life isn't what he thought it would be. But what if he got the change to be 17 all over again?
1. Chapter 1

**17 Again**

**I dont own Naruto or the movie 17 Again. I hope you guys enjoy this. I came up with this when I was watching 17 Again.**

****

Here is the cast list

Mike ODonnell-Naruto Uzumaki

Mrs. ODonnell-Hinata Hyuga

The ODonnell kids-Characters Ill make up hehehe

Nick (Mikes best friend)-Rock Lee (was going to have Sasuke but changed my mind)

Mrs. ODonnells best friend-Sakura (lol)

The rest well you will have to know when I write the story hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

17 Again

**Here it is the first chapter to Naruto 17 Again. **

**Remember I don't own Naruto or the movie 17 again. I wish I did but I don't. *sigh* oh well hope you enjoy it! **

A young man with blonde hair was standing in front of a training post. The young man was none other then Naruto Uzumaki. He was getting ready for his test to become an Anbu for the Konoha. An honor that he would love to have and meaning one step closer to reaching his goal.

Sudden the great Jiraiya appeared and smiled at Naruto who had started to train again. "Hey Naruto, save your engery for the Anbu test." suggested Jiraiya.

Naruto who had stopped training turn to face his old sensei. "Sorry, Ero-sensei. I was just practicing for the test. I'll stop." promised Naruto. He walked over to Jiraiya with a big grin on his face. "I can't believe this is happening to me! I mean I'll be 17 and in the anbu. Its a great honor." explained Naruto

Jiraiya laughed and patted the young man on the back. "That it is a honor. No doubt about that. I'm proud to have trained you, kid." He looked up ahead and smiled.

Before Naruto could reply. A voice called out to him. "Hey Naruto!" Both Naruto and Jiraiya turned their heads to see Rock Lee coming towards them.

Naruto smiled and waved at the young bowl hair man. "Lee, I was wonder where you ran off to." laughed Naruto. He shook hands with Lee and smiled.

"Sorry Naruto, I had to talked to Gai-sensei. But when I heard that you would be taking the test to become an Anbu. I rushed right over. I can't believe. You are truly amazing Naruto." expressed Lee. He gave Naruto a thumbs up.

Jiraiya shook his head at the action. "Well as much as I love to hear the two of you saying you don't believe it. Its time for the test. Come on Naruto. I'll escort you to the Hokage's office. Tsuande should be waitting for you." He quickly reminded them.

"Oh right, forgive me, Jiraiya. Don't want to be late. I've been waiting for this for over a month." laughed Naruto. Both Naruto and Jiraiya started off towards the Hokage tower.

As the walked away from Lee who scanned around the area. Noticed Hinata who was running up to Naruto. "Hinata?!" Naruto and Jiraiya froze and turned around to see Hinata run up to Naruto.

"Naruto I need to talk to you." let out Hinata who was breathless.

Naruto gently held her arm from falling. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" He bent down and kissed her on the lips. Jiraiya smiled and was about to take out his notepad when Lee hugged him.

Jiraiya frowned and looked down at Lee who was smiling at Naruto and Hinata. "What are you doing?!" hissed Jiraiya. Lee snapped out and started to bow and say sorry.

Back with Hinata and Naruto. The two pulled away from the kiss. "So Hinata was did you need to tell me?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked down. "Naruto, I don't know how to tell you this but, you do know that I love you right."

Naruto frowned and nodded his head. "Of course I know that you love me, Hinata. Whats going on?" He grabbed his hand. "Hinata."

Hinata looked at him, in tears. Naurto saw this and his heart started to break. "Hinata did I do something wrong?" asked Naruto.

"No!" She looked away from him only to have him left her chin to face him. "Naruto I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"Hey Naruto, you're going to be late for the test!" reminded Jiraiya. Naruto and Hinata looked at him.

"Hinata, I have to go." Naruto looked down at her. "Look whatever it is, you can tell me later alright. After i get back from the test, I promise." ensured Naruto. He started to walk away.

Hinata who saw this, took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry Naruto for saying this so loud.' thought Hinata. "Naruto I'm pregnant!"

Both Jiraiya and Naruto froze. Lee who was standing off to the side was shocked. Naruto quickly turned back around.

"Hinata are you sure?" asked Naruto quietly but enough to reach Hinata's ears. Hinata nodded her head, and looked at Naruto's face. She then frowned and ran away. "Hinata wait-" Naruto was about to gave chase when Jiraiya grabbed his shoulders.

He turned to look at Jiraiya. "Naruto, you don't have time for this. If you go after Hinata, you'll miss your chance to be anbu." explained Jiraiya. Naruto looked at him and then back in the direction Hinata ran.

Naruto nodded his head, and turned towards the Hokage tower. Jiraiya nodded and turned arounds as well and walked ahead of Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Jiraiya froze and looked back at Naruto. "I can't leave Hinata. I'm sorry Jiraiya but I can't leave Hinata alone. She needs me. I'm choosing her." Naruto turned back around and then ran after Hinata.

"Naruto wait!" But Naruto didn't listening to him. He just kept running towards the direction Hinata ran. Jiraiya took a deep breath and looked at Lee. "I see, in that case, Lee. Come with me to tell Tsuande about this." Lee nodded and followed Jiraiya to the hokage tower.

A few minutes later, Naruto finally caught up with Hinata. "Hinata wait!" He grabbed her arm and gently pushed her agains the wall of a building.

"Naruto, let me go. What are you doing?! What about the anbu test?! You have to go back and take it-" She was stopped by Naruto's lips. She slowly gave in and kissed him back. The two didn't stop kissing untill they need air.

Naruto moved back a little bit but his forehead still touched her's. "Hinata, the anbu test means nothing to me. You mean more then me then the test. I love you! And don't you ever forget that, okay." explained Naruto. Hinata looked at him and nodded. He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Now comes the real test, Hinata."

Hinata looked at him in confusing. "The real test?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Hinata marry me, I'll take care of you, and the baby." promised Naruto. Hinata gasped and put her hand to mouth. Naruto kissed her forehad. "Marry me, come on. I love you. So please marry me, Hinata." begged Naruto.

She looked up at him, and moved her hand away from her mouth. "Yes, I'll marry you, Naruto." She pulled him into a kiss, that would start a whole new chapter to their lives.

**So what did you guys think! See that button down there press it and review my story! Believe it! (Wanted to try saying it. Doesn't sound right. hmm...I think I'll just let Naruto say it lol)**


	3. AN

**17 Again**

**Hey guys ummm.......yeah...I'm not feeling this story anymore. I kinda got a few bad reviews, (although that is NOT one of the reason) but I'm going to give up on this story. I really don't have time to continue this anymore. I've been busy with work, school, moving into a new house. So I'm sorry if this angers anyone but i'm not going to continue Naruto 17 Again. So I really am sorry about it. **


End file.
